New Order
by Hellomarthamay
Summary: Rated M. Incest. Rape.
1. Chapter 1

In the future many centuries and civilizations later, vampires are dying out. Vampires can no longer sire other vampires, with the exception for the original family. The blood became too diluted and vampires weren't surviving past weeks or months at a time. At first, the vampire community thought it was a sickness or a spell placed by a witch. Then it became clear, the closer you were to original blood, the longer it took for you to die. The originals saw this and let it be undisturbed for centuries, until only 10 vampires were left, but then they soon died within a century. All that was left were the original family members: Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and Rebekah.

The 3 original brothers came up with a plan to keep the vampire race alive. It would involve each of them forcing themselves on their sister. Rebekah was the only hope for the survival of vampires. She needed to birth as many original children as she could, and unlike a human mother, she did not have to wait weeks in between each child birth before waiting to birth another child, she simply had to wait an hour or two before her body fully healed.

"She cannot know what we are doing" said Elijah to his brothers.

"Are you mad! She would kill us if she knew what we planned to do to her - with her" said Kol.

"It must be done. I will not let vampires become extinct, even if it kills me in the process" elijah said gritted between his teeth. He paced back and forth the dimly lit library.

"We must have rules, before I agree to anything" said Niklaus pouring himself a drink and taking a seat on the couch.

"Agreed" said Kol with a chuckle.

"What are they. I'm sure you've already decided what they'll be" said klaus.

Elijah looked at his drink for a moment, poured it down into his mouth, crossed his legs and simply stated "there will be 5 rules. 5 rules only. They must always be followed and never broken. If they are ever to break, I will not let this go on with our sister. I will stop it and we shall never speak of it and will erase Rebekah's memory"

"What are they Elijah" said Kol rolling his eyes while going to lean against the bookshelf.

"They are as follows -

1: You must never bite.

2: No blood sharing.

3: Do what you must to reach climax.

4: Once climax is reached, the interaction has come to an end.

5: Make it quick. " Elijah stated. He looked at his brothers for protest, but he was meet with agreement."

"Now, we will also follow a schedule, we will not violate our sister at our own pleasure, but only to serve a greater purpose. Who would like to go first" asked Elijah while finishing his drink. He thought about what order they would follow. He knew klaus was a forceful as well as painful fuck. He would see the human women in the morning once he was done with them. Niklaus would leave them bitten, bloody, and unable to walk. He also knew Kol wasn't much kinder. He witnessed his human women leaving a day or two after he fucked them. Elijah didn't know which one was worse. But he knew he should bed his sister in between Kol and Niklaus taking turns.

Klaus thought about what his brother just asked, he wanted to fuck his sister first, hard and long, but he couldn't seem to eager. "I'll go first Elijah, then you then Kol" said klaus calmly.

Elijah nodded and Kol didn't disagree, but also didn't agree. Kol thought he too wanted to be the first to exploit his sister. He had always fancied her. He often dreamt of what he could do to her if she wasn't his sister. Now with the vampire race dying out, it's as if his wishes had been granted. He could have his sister in every single way imaginable under the guise of "the greater good"

"We are going to have to tie her up" said Kol to his brothers. "She won't come easy, and will fight us till the end"

"I'll take care of it" said klaus with a smirk walking out of the library making his way to his sisters room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now what?" Asked Kol.

"Now we wait until Niklaus is done with her. Then I shall bed her, then you. And we repeat the process until she is with child. Then we leave her be for 9 months. Then the cycle begins again."

Kol huffed as he sat down next to his brother. He was tapping his leg out of nervousness. Elijah noticed but didn't say anything.

Kol thought "I can't let on. I can't show how much I've wanted this. A night with my sister." He's fantasizes about this moment hundreds of times over the centuries, and had only once came to be, but it was always a forbidden thought.

They suddenly heard glass breaking, bed sheets ripping, and finally - screaming.

Kol instinctively stood to go to his sister's aid. But Elijah simply placed a hand on his shoulder. Gave him a compassionate look and gestured for him to take a seat.

A knock came at her door. And she saw Nik coming in. "Hey Nik" she said cheerfully from the comfort of her bed while she read a magazine.

"Hello Rebekah" he said with a smile while walking in like a predator much unnoticed to Rebekah. He took a seat at the edge of her bed. He stared at her for a moment. He took her all in. Pure, untouched, and untainted. Exactly how he liked his women. Her hair seemed to glow with the sunlight coming through the open windows. Her legs long and sleek, perfect for what he desired them. Chest perky and bigger than he had ever cared to notice.

Rebekah finally looked up from her magazine and noticed Nik staring at her. "What do you want Nik" she said sternly.

He paused a moment. The calmly said "you are going to be taken." Rebekah gave his a confused look. "Ta..." She began to say before he kept going.

"You're going to be taken. You're going to breed life into the vampire race. No have so say" he said a cross between aroused and angry.

Rebekah put her magazine down in sudden realization. She knew what was happening. When in trouble she would call her brothers for help. Except this time, it would be her brothers executing the damage. She felt extremely hopeless. Klaus lunged forward to take her. Rebekah managed to grab the glass on the bed side table and threw it at him, making impact on his face leaving small cuts bleeding.

"Let me go! Stop it!" She screamed knowing help would never come. She held on the bed sheets that simply ripped as she held on too tight. She struggled as he held her by her waist. She struggled and did her best to inflict damage on his whenever she landed a hit. But it only seemed to anger him. And she knew that wouldn't be good when he finally had her.

He held her as he took her to the spare bedroom at the end of the hallway on the second floor. She struggled the whole way and broke her bedroom door as she held on to the doorknob for far too long.

He kicked the door in. Threw her on the bed and lay himself on top of her. With his right hand he reached for the backpacked of his jeans. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Rebekah! Stop struggling. This will go a lot easier if you just lay still!" Screamed klaus. "These" he said while struggling to hold his sister still "are charmed. They will not break under an originals strength. They will only open with a single key" he finally got one of her hands restrained. He passed the lose handcuff through the headboard and he grabbed her other hand. He finally secured her. Her two hands were over her head held together securely. He thought about tying her legs down but decided against it. He would find it more pleasurable to be able to mold his sister the way he preferred. He also knew Kol liked to fuck rough and it would be in Rebekah's best interest of she could move her lower body to make the penetration less painful for her.

Klaus took a moment and looked at his sister. When he was human he had occasionally found himself staring at his sister. He had an especially fond memory. He had snuck them out of camp and took her to see her first waterfall when they were both human. He held her hand as he helped her through the forest.

"Nik are we almost there! I'm tired" Rebekah asked.

"Almost there sister. It's only past those trees there" Nik exclaimed. After walking a bit further they came upon an opening.

Rebekah gasped as she looked at the beauty in front of her. "Was it worth it?" Nik asked shyly. "It's. It's. Beautiful, Nik" she said peacefully. He turned to look at the waterfall himself when he was almost knocked to the ground. Rebekah had ran to him and almost knocked him down while embracing him tightly. Klaus was stunned. He took a deep breath and held her back. He let his hands fall from his back down to her rear where he pushed her closer to him. He knew she hadn't noticed the closeness of their bodies with all the excitement. He had hoped she hadn't noticed what was trying to set himself free from his pants too.

"Let's go in!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"In? In where? That you mean" Nik pointed at the waterfall. "No way Rebekah. I don't want father to kill me. We can't go in. We can only look" he said quickly.

Halfway through his statement he realized Rebekah had begun to undress. He stared for a moment before covering his eyes and turning around. "Rebekah! You can't go in! And if you go in, that means I have to go in after you!" He yelled out. Rebekah simply took off everything but her sheer white under dress before jumping in.

"Rebekah! Dammit" he yelled out. Rebekah laughed and threw water at him. "Come on Nik! The water is great!" She giggled and swam around. Nik grunted and started to take off his clothes. He stripped down to his undershorts. Regretting how he touched his sister only moments ago, because there was no way he could hide his arousal now. Thankfully his sister was looking away and he managed to jump in without her noticing.

They splashed around in the small pool of water the waterfall created. They held hands as they divided down to look at the bedrock. After what seemed an eternity the magical moment had to end.

"Rebekah" stated Nik.

"Yes?"

"We have to go now"

She would have normally protested but knew they had already broken so many rules today. "Okay. Let's go"

Nik climbed out of the water first and bent down to help pull his sister up. "Hold on to me" it's slippery. I don't want you to hurt yourself" he gingerly told her. Which brought a smile to her face. Nik was always so protective of her. Taking extra care of her.

Nik lost his footing and fell back with his sister still holding on to him. Nik landed on his back on the grass whistle Rebekah handed on top of him. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "Are you okay? You're the one of the earth floor" she asked sarcastically. "I'm fine" he said placing his hands on her hips.

It was then when he realized he was in soaked shorts, but it's as if they weren't there. Rebekah was soaked and her white dress his nothing. Rebekah adjusted herself, placed either leg on her brothers sides. Her body directly on top of his manhood. She felt something poking at her, she instinctively moved her hips in a motion eliciting a grunt from her brother.

It took a moment for Nik to grasp what was happening, but he wouldn't let it continue. The woman on top of his was his sister. He wouldn't taint her. He moved his hands up her back, placed a kiss on her cheek and said "let's get dressed. Father is going to be furious" she nodded and stood up, only then did she noticed his full erection. She thought how he must have struggled to contain his male urge.

They both got dressed silently. Nik finished faster than Rebekah and couldn't help but stare as she finished up moments later.

"Rebekah... We can't... We can't tell anybody ... About... This" he stammered out.

"I know. I won't say a word" he whispered. She grabbed his hand and they began to make their back to their camp.

Klaus started to take his clothes off at the end of the bed. First his shirt, then his jeans, and finally his shoes. He stood at the end of the bed in his underwear. He started to stroke his dick. He became hot and hard after a few hard tugs. He jumped on the bed positioning himself for easy access to his sister. He ran his hands from her waist to her breasts, playing with them through the fabric of her shirt. When done, he tugged at her shirt and ripped it off with one quick motion. He yanked her bra off next fully exposing her to him. He reached for her waist and began undoing her skirt buttons. He couldn't quite get it off so he just ripped them off too, this time taking her underwear with them. Once done undressing her he took off his own underwear.

When her brother took off her underwear it was the first time she had seen his dick uncovered. She thought of the time when they were younger, even then, it had been covered with a piece of cloth. He was big she admitted. Much bigger than she had anticipated. He was of adverse length, 7 inches as she had remembered but he was thicker than she originally remembered. He was as thick as a cucumber. She readied herself for the sudden pain that would come. The only comfort was knowing it would be momentary as her body healed quickly.

"Rebekah, this will go a lot easier for you if you lay still and let me do my job" he sternly stated staring her down. He leaned forward, he grabbed her left leg and put it on his shoulder. He then placed his right hand on her waist and the left on the bed for stability.

She waited for the pain that would come. And before she could draw a breath in, it came all too quick. She saw stars for a moment before closing her eyes and letting the pain consume her. She let a tear fall and tried to push herself up the bed in order to make his thrust less deep.

He entered her in one quick motion. Grunting as his body collided with hers. This was pure ecstasy. He set up a ruthless rhythm. Each time being more forceful and harder than the previous. He was going to fuck his sister as if it was the first and last time. He moved his hand from her waist and placed it on her neck. "Say. My. Name" he grunted out. "No" screamed Rebekah. "Do it" he grunted out "and I'll be done with you." Rebekah bit her lips then called out his name seductively to end this ordeal. "Nik. Please. Nik. Harder. Give me more. Nik" she moaned out. And that was it. That's all it took and he was done with one final painful thrust.

He was still for a moment before he pulled out his half hard dick which elicited a yelp from his sister. He grabbed her leg and took it off his shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in her ear "forgive me."

He got off the bed. Got dressed. And made his way downstairs. Leaving Rebekah where she lay for her next brother to have their way with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Kol and Elijah heard Nik coming down the stairs and into the library.

Elijah noticed the cuts on his face and his ripped shirt but didn't comment.

"How was it" said Kol with a smirk on his face. Always joking around and trying to keep the environment light, even though he was actually worried.

Elijah gave Kol a disgusted face, but turned to Niklaus for an answer. "I can't wait to do it again" he said and walked out of the room.

Elijah sighed and stared out the window. Kol didn't quite know how to ask his brother for permission to go to their sister next. As much as Kol wanted to, he couldn't risk angering Elijah which would cause him to put a halt to this situation.

Kol coughed to try and get Elijah's attention. "Um. Brother... Would you... Would you like to have Rebekah next?" He asked.

Elijah didn't respond but waived his hand to Kol. Giving Kol all the permission he needed. He speed out of the room and came to stand in front of his sister's bedroom door. He stood there for a moment silently. Fighting with himself to announce his presence or to simply come in. He decided on the first.

"Bekah" he said while knocking.

"Kol" she whispered and half cried "…go away"

There was silence between the door before he gently pushed the door open and he saw his sister, naked on the bed with tear stained eyes.

"Doesn't this remind you of something sister" Kol said.

"So now it's your turn?" Yelled out Rebekah angrily.

Still aching from Niks visit but this brought memories back for Kol even though Rebekah would never admit it.

"Do you remember dear sister?" He asked.

She didn't reply, but he knew she remembered. This was not the first time they had been intimate. Even if only momentarily.

It had been sometime in the early 90s when Bekah wanted to go to college. For God knows what reason. All her brothers rightfully objected but let her go in the end.

It was halfway through the first semester when Kol decided to visit his sister. He spent most of the evening actually looking for her around campus, hoping to find her in her dorm and it wasn't until he eventually compelled the girls from her building to tell him where she was, at a frat party no less.

It was a typical Thursday night and Rebekah had gone out to party with some of her college friends. They had gone from frat house to frat house following the crowd and getting drunk. Rebekah being an original she could not get drunk off liquor itself but she always added some drops of magic infused liquid to she could at least get buzzed.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" The crowd yelled at Rebekah shot gunned a beer.

"Ah! I won!" She yelled out.

"Way to go Rebekah" said her roommate. "I'm feeling a bit drunk. Shouldn't have worn high heels. I can barely walk straight" she yelled out over the loud music.

"Go home! I still want to stay and party" Rebekah exclaimed "I'll be alright. Just get home safe" and with that Rebekah kept dancing and drinking for a couple of more hours that night.

Eventually the frat party started to whine down and it was then Rebekah realized just how drunk she was. As she made her way outside she suddenly felt someone grab her from behind. She screamed loudly, but a hand covered her mouth and before she could break the person's arms she spun around and noticed it was her brother.

"Dammit Kol!" She screamed, "you scared me"

Kol just laughed loudly and put his arm around Rebekah's shoulder as they made the walk to Rebekah's dorm room.

"You smell awful" Kol said while scrunching his nose.

"I've been drinking Kol." She responded sarcastically "you do know what alcohol smells like right?"

Rebekah stumbled but Kol Caught her as they walked. "Just as clumsy as I remember" he said with a smile

"Ugh. Kol. Leave me alone. I just want to get some rest. My head is starting to hurt" Rebekah groaned.

With one quick swoop he put his hands under her legs and on her back and he picked her up bridal style.

She gasped and quickly put her arms around his neck. "A little warning would be nice" she said under her breath.

"I heard that" he said "… or did you forget I was a vampire"

"shut up kol"

Kol just smiled.

"…This is nice" she whispered while being carried home. She rested her head under his chin and made herself comfortable for the walk home. She liked this feeling. Being taking care of. Behind held in strong arms. Feeling protected. She loved it. It gave her butterflies in all the right places.

Kol put Rebekah down on the bed.

"Help me" she whispered while she held her arms out. He knew what she was asking and he pulled her shirt off. She unbuttoned her skirt and he pulled it down. He then helped her by taking off her shoes and before he realized there she was. His sister in her underwear, he stared before he realized what he was doing and what his body was wanting to do.

He got down on his knees and gave Bekah a kiss on her cheek. He started to get up to leave when he felt her grab his hand and say "Where are you going" while she whispered. "I have to go take care of our brothers now. They can't go a day without worrying about me" he said sarcastically. This made Rebekah smile. "Stay" she whispered and she moved over to make room on the bed for him "Please, I haven't seen any of my brothers in almost four months."

He contemplated what to do next, but he obliged his sister. He stripped down to his underwear and lay next to his sister. Rebekah snuggled closer and held on to Kol while she slept. Kol held her close too.

They always fought like cats and dogs, especially in front of their two older brothers, but in private moments, quiet corners, and early mornings they could always be seen being sweet and caring for each other.

"Make it quick Kol" Rebekah said while looking away.

"Just do as I say" he said explained.

Kol turned her around so she was lying face down. "Rebekah, I know you know how I like it. Face down ass up" he said roughly. Kol positioned himself at her rear. He used his left hand to push her ass up and his right to push her face down. "Hold still" he said. He guided himself in and pushed himself all the way in.

"Ow! Kol! What the fuck! Get your dick out of my ass!" She screamed. But to no avail.

"Hold still I say" he grunted out. He thrusted hard so his dick was fully in. "Fuck" he said and let his head fall back. "Push into me sister" he commanded while grabbing Bekah by the waist and pushed her in and out of him.

"Fuck! Kol! I told you to stop! It really hurts" she yelled out "You're too big!"

"Shut up Bekah" he grunted out. "Let me fuck you. Stop struggling." And he just kept fucking her ass. In long slow thrusts mixed with quick hits.

"Ow Kol! Not so hard!" She yelled into the mattress while trying to wiggle forward so his thrusts aren't so deep. "Just hold still, Bekah!" He grunted out.

He then grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled it back. With his free hand he held her hip for support. Rebekah let out a moan without warning. "Fuck" she let out. She said squeezing her eyes shut. "Glad your body gave in to me" he whispered in her ear. And that was all the sign Kol needed.

He turned her around and came face to face with her. He split her legs open and pushed himself into her without much warning. Rebekah squeezed her eyes shut, showing discomfort. Kol noticed and held still for a second and let her adjust to his size then continued on. Seeing her face relax after a few moments.

He held tight to her waist and started fucking with no remorse. You could hear their bodies colliding, a constant clap, relentless and steady. After their bodies met a couple of more times Kol came undone with a moan, and pulled out of Rebekah. He gently let go of her and let her lay back on the bed. Rebekah was breathing heavily but steady. Kol cleaned himself off and got dressed. He whispered "… that was … nice" and made his way out.


	4. Chapter 4

"I spelled the house." Elijah announced to his brothers "One of you can uncuff Rebekah now." It had been a week since his two brothers had taken their sister. When it came to be his turn, he just couldn't make himself do it. He just couldn't do it. A day after his two brothers had slept with Rebekah he got the house spelled because he just couldn't live with himself knowing his sister was tied to her bed.

"Elijah, you must bed her today. It's been two weeks since we touched her." Klaus gestured to himself and Kol. "I will not allow the vampire race to die. I won't allow it, Elijah!" Klaus yelled out. "I am King! And what does a king need?! Loyal subjects. So you see my problem, brother?" He finished.

"You must understand, I do not take pleasure in hurting our sister" spoke Elijah "I understand the vampire race cannot die out"

"Elijah, this will only be temporary, I only wish to have a couple of hundred vampire alive in the world. They will all be loyal to us. This will soon be over in a century or so" Klaus said indifferently.

Kol simply leaned against the doorway indifferent to this all. His relationship had always been different with his sister. With Elijah he was the one always guiding her, helping her every step of the way. He was like her father.

With Klaus, they were always together. Klaus was extremely overprotective which lead to their volatile relationship. He always watched over her, even when they weren't speaking to each other for centuries. He would hide in the shadows, always watching and taking care of her.

And with Kol. They always covered for each other. They were partners in crime. Always looking out for each other in more ways than one. When one had a crazy idea the other one would always support that crazy idea.

A month had come to pass before Elijah finally made his decent up the stairs, down the hallway, and came to stand in front of the bedroom where Rebekah had refused to leave, and rightfully so he thought.

He had Kol tell her that she was free to leave her room and move about the house. She refused and hadn't left her bedroom in all this time.

As he stood in front of her door, he stood and listed. He could hear her sleeping. He stood unmoved for a moment before gripping the doorknob and twisting it open.


	5. Chapter 5

The door swung open. Elijah stood still and his eyes searched for his sister. He saw that she was on her porch, dressed in grey sweatpants and a plain while t-shirt and her hair swaying with the wind as if it was having a conversation with it. He closed the door behind him and made his way to her. He noticed she turned her head slightly, knowing she had registered his presence.

"I don't want to talk to you" she whispered "and I don't want you to touch me either"

He sighed. He knew she was hurt and it wasn't like she didn't have reason to.

"Sister" he began and he leaned against the wall to stand next to her. "I don't want to hurt you, but I cannot allow our kind to die"

"And you think that's my problem!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she stood to face her brother. "Do you really think I care about all vampires dying!? You must not know me at all! ….. I hate kol! I hate Klaus! But… but I really hate you! You were supposed to take care of me!" she said with tears in her eyes now. "Eli …. Elijah you were supposed to protect me" she was sobbing now "an….andd … and you didn't" she sunk to the floor cupping her face.

Elijah stood unmoved only yelling at himself internally. He leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead. Before his lips could touch her forehead Rebekah stood up and locked herself in her closet.

"And there goes the closet doors" laughed Kol from the den.

"Shut up" said Klaus "why must she be so difficult"

"Have you forgotten she's YOUR sister… that's why" Smirked Kol


	6. Chapter 6

Elijah came to approach the closet doors. He took a breath, opened the doors and grabbed Rebekah by the neck and pressed his lips to hers.

While still kissing her he lead her out of the closet and to the bed. They separated and he pulled her shirt off. Then her pants. And there she stood in only her underwear and then that came off quickly.

He undressed himself while Rebekah stared at the process. He then stood completely naked with his cock hard. He grabbed Rebekah by the waist and pushed her onto the bed.

"Wait." She said putting her hands out to create a space between them. "You're dick is really big and thick."

"I'll only make you scream of pleasure" he whispered in her ear getting closer to her.

Elijah bent her legs and stroked his dick and pushed himself in one motion.

"Fuck Elijah" she screamed "that fucking hurts you asshole"

He smirked and started to move inside her.

"Ah. Fuck. Give me a second would you" she groaned

He stood still for a second, then leaned his whole body in and whisper to her "just wait to it goes in your ass" and he started to thrust so hard and fast you could hear the bed collapse underneath them.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Elijah..." she screamed out.

"Do you like that little sister" he whispered and moved her legs further back to get a deeper fuck.

"Wait. Wait! Waitttt! Elijah. Fuck." She grabbed the sheets for support and then her hands found his back. She led scratch marks all the way down with little drops of dropped showing up.

He kissed her lips. And her hands grabbed his hair. And his hands grabbed her waist and he held her still with every thrust he took.

"Fuck" he groaned. He was ready to come but he wasn't ready for this feeling to end with his sister.

He sat on her shoulders and said "open your mouth you slut" and he stuck his cock in. "Now be a good little sister and suck it"

All you could hear was sucking noises. Elijah grabbed the sides of her face and fucked her face. She was gagging and tried to get his cock out of her mouth.

"No. No. Be a good slut and take it" he said and he thrusted harder. She could feel his cock down her throat. Good thing she could hold her breath as long as she could. Elijah pushed her head back and groaned. He was cumming. "Swallow it" he groaned out. He took his cock out of her mouth and she struggled to catch her breath and swallowed his cum.

Rebekah fell onto the bed and continued to try and catch her breath. "I'll be hard again in just a moment sister" he smirked.

"You're an asshole" she told him.

"It going in your asshole" he started at her and his dick was hard again and ready for round two.

"No Elijah! Get off!" She struggled to leave the bed.

"The more you struggle the harder I'll fuck you. So hold still" he told her.

"Fuck you!" She screamed and slapped him.

"I'm about to" he stood unfazed

In one swift move her turned her on her stomach. She started to struggle and wouldn't hold still. "It's better if you stay still sister or else I'm going to have to resort to other measures to keep you still"

"damnit Elijah. Get the fuck off" she screamed

In one quick movement he was gone and had reappeared in the room with rope in his hand. "Fuck off Elijah" she said as she tried to get up.

"I told you to hold still" he said as he tied her hands behind her back. "There." He said. Now you won't be difficult."

He lifted her up and bent her over her desk throwing everything on the floor in the process. She stroked his dick and pressed in her asshole.

"Fuck. Elijah. Stop!" She screamed

"The more you struggle the harder I'll fuck" and without warning he pushed himself all the way in. Rebekah screamed in pain. He thrusted in and out and a furious speed. "It hurts. Stop!" She cried out. "You're so tight sister. One of the benefits of being a vampire. You're a virgin every single time" he said in between breaths.

Rebekah's toes were curling and she stood on her toes trying to break free knowing it wouldn't happen. He kept his speed only slowed to push in deeper. He grabbed her hips to meet his hips with hers. He slapped her ass and she groaned. "Get tight for me" he said and slapped her again. "Just like that baby" he whispered. He was going to cum. All of a sudden he lifted her and threw her on the bed. She spread her legs and fucked her pussy. "Fuck Elijah" Rebekah said. And rolled her eyes back. He kept fucking her through her orgasm. His hands on her breasts kneading them like dough. He was going to cum too. He thrust harder and faster until he came inside of her. He slid out. Looked at his sister tied and fucked. "You'll be pregnant after this and we'll leave you alone for 9 months" he announced.

All of a sudden his demeanor had changed. He gently turned her on her side and removed the rope. Walked to the bathroom and started a bath for her and with that he walked out of her room naked with a limp dick.


End file.
